


Brilex Drabbles

by opal__eyes



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, a quick fic about cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal__eyes/pseuds/opal__eyes
Summary: a quick drabble abt brian and alex cuddling
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Brilex Drabbles

Brian woke to the soft sound of fingers tapping rapidly on computer keys, the bright fluoerescent light of a laptop screen lighting up the room in a soft white glow. He was sprawled across the bed, hand dangling off the side of the bed where it was once wrapped around Alex's side. 

Blinking at the bright light, Brian groaned at the sudden awakening and the lack of a warm body next to him. He and Alex had fallen asleep wrapped around each other earlier that night, and now at, 2:26am, the clock read on the wall, Alex was up again and on his computer. While Brian admired his dedication and passion about his movie, he also appreciated not having to deal with a grumpy boyfriend in the morning. "…baaaabe…" Brian whined softly, fumbling in the direction of the hunched form of his boyfriend, who had yet to realize Brian was awake. He jumped at Brian's voice, sitting up straight and pushing up his glasses. He turned around in confusion, but his eyes softened as they landed on Brian's form, bundled in blankets with messy hair surrounding his head like a halo. "Hey, bri.." Alex smiled at him softly, "Did i wake you up?" He shut the laptop and spun his chair around to face him. 

"Yea, you did, you big goof. Can't you work on that tomorrow? And isn't Jay coming over tomorrow anyway to help you with it?", Brian sat up, looking at Alex with tired eyes still blurry with sleep. "yea, but… i just had another idea and i just had to get it written down before i forgot. i… i'm sorry for waking you, babe." alex leaned over to the bed to grab brian's hand, which he took and pulled him back into bed. lying down, Brian set alex's hand on his face and place his own over it. "its alright baby, im just really tired, so can we go back to sleep? i miss you, even when im sleeping." brian's voice was muffled slightly from being squished into the pillow. 

Though you couldnt see it in the dark, alex's cheeks became tinted with pink and he leaned down to kiss inbetween brian's eyes, pulling his hand from brian's face to wrap his arms around his torso. "i love you so much…" Alex trailed off, getting comfortable in bed next to him, slotting their legs together and pushing his chest against brian's back. 

"i love you too alex.. you're the best thing thats ever happened to me." Brian whispered, his smile evident in his voice. He squeezed alex's hand and pushed himself closer to the taller man, his head touching alex's chin. 

The two lay there together peacefully until eventually they fell asleep to the lullaby of night and woke up to the sight of sun streaming through their window.


End file.
